Mata Biru Siberia
by Kenzeira
Summary: Erwin dan Levi; serta rencana untuk berlibur di Siberia saat musim dingin tiba. AU!EruRi. [#NekonoHeichou]


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk memenuhi asupan, mendapatkan kesenangan dan menghibur diri sendiri.

 **Peringatan** : Light-Romance/Fluff; **EruRi** —slight MikeHan; diusahakan IC walau masih ada kemungkinan OOC. Alternative Universe.

* * *

 **MATA BIRU SIBERIA**

oleh **Kenzeira**

"berlibur di negeri asing"

[ _brought to you by_ _ **trimasketir**_ ]

* * *

"Kalau kau benar-benar bisa mendapatkan Hange, di mana kau mau mengajaknya menikah?"

"Siberia? Terdengar mustahil dan jauh."

"Seperti hubunganmu dengan Hange, begitu?"

"Astaga, Levi, kau kejam sekali."

Begitulah tiga tahun kemudian Mike berhasil menikahi Hange di Siberia, Rusia. Padahal hanya bergurau, tidak pula diingat oleh Erwin maupun Levi. Namun barangkali ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Mike benar-benar melanjutkan niat yang tidak lebih banyak dari setengah niat itu, seumpama; aku mau berseluncur di dinding-dinding Kremlin kalau dia menciumku lebih dulu. Kemudian kawan-kawan yang mendengar akan tertawa, menganggap kekonyolan itu hanya sebuah gurauan, tidak lebih.

"Apakah Mike mulai sinting seperti Hange?"

Erwin merasa tergelitik. Keduanya tengah berada di pesawat dalam perjalanan dari Berlin menuju Bratsk, Siberia, untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan tak masuk akal teman mereka yang tampaknya memang agak sinting—atau penuh kejutan? Merepotkan. Berlin-Siberia bukan jarak yang dekat; bahkan sangat jauh, memakan waktu hampir dua puluh empat jam. Levi tidak mengerti lagi. Sepanjang waktu ia hanya merutuk, menginginkan hari liburnya kembali tanpa perlu melakukan perjalanan panjang sia-sia. Ia mau duduk berselonjor kaki di sofa, ditemani Of Time and the River karya Thomas Wolfe dan secangkir teh hitam bikinan Erwin.

"Ini bakal menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan, Levi."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Mungkin."

Levi mencibir. "Bisakah para pramugari itu membawakan sesuatu?"

"Kau mau makan?"

"Aku mau membaca buku. Bosan."

Perempuan dan Anjing Kecil, ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris, karya cerpenis terkenal asal Rusia; Anton Chekov. Levi seketika berpikir bahwa perjalanan panjang dan membosankan ini tidak terlalu buruk. Ia membaca buku kumpulan cerpen itu dalam hening. Ia sering mendengar nama Chekov, tapi tidak begitu tertarik karena ia tak begitu suka cerita pendek. Terpikir juga olehnya, tentu saja, pesawat ini akan membawa mereka ke negeri beruang merah; yang mana mempromosikan apa saja yang berasal dari sana, termasuk penulis terkemuka. Hmm.

Erwin tidak menampik, ia senang Levi tenang.

.

* * *

Dari Bandara Bratsk, keduanya lalu menaiki kereta api Trans Siberia. Membutuhkan dua jam untuk sampai di lokasi pernikahan Mike dan Hange, dan dua jam itu dihabiskan Levi untuk tidur dengan kepala miring ke tangan Erwin (tidak sampai pundak, tentu, karena, umm … Erwin terlalu tinggi—atau Levi terlalu pendek?), Levi bersandar nyaman tanpa peduli jika Erwin merasa pegal atau kesemutan.

Danau Baikal terlewati. Levi tetap lelap. Suara kereta api yang berdogleg-dogleg tidak membuatnya terganggu, barangkali karena terlalu lelah.

Erwin tidak bisa lelap. Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin ia melewatkan pemandangan luar biasa indah di luar sana, meminta atensi penuh; Mutiara dari Siberia! Tidak heran, Danau Baikal memang terkenal karena keindahannya serta digadang-gadang sebagai danau paling hebat di dunia. Erwin ingin membangunkan Levi, kalau tega.

.

* * *

"Mata Empat, jadi kau sudah melangsungkan pernikahan tanpa menunggu kedatangan kami?"

Hange Zoë, dengan gaun putih menjuntai panjang, ditambah riasan kepala dan mukanya yang dibedak sedemikian rupa, menggaruk tengkuk sambil tertawa kencang. Bagus. Tidak ada pencitraan sama sekali perempuan sinting ini. Levi berdecih. Mike sibuk bicara panjang-lebar dengan Erwin, barangkali membicarakan sesuatu yang umum untuk ditanyakan kepada lelaki yang baru kawin beberapa jam lalu; nah, kawan, bagaimana rencana malam pertamamu? Lantas Mike menjelaskan secara rinci, di mana, bagaimana dan mengambil posisi apa dengan penuh suka cita.

Levi tidak ingat sudah menggumamkan sinting berapa kali.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengambil langkah seperti kami?"

"Menikah?"

"Kawin."

"Setiap malam kami kawin."

Hange tertawa lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Astaga, perutku, astaga. Aku seperti mau melahirkan. Kau sungguh lelaki luar biasa, Levi!"

"Aku tidak bergurau."

"O-oke."

Kepalanya agak pusing. Perjalanan panjang dan tak ada henti, Levi mau tidur dengan damai di ranjang kesayangannya. Ia merasa kesal seketika. Untuk tidur nyaman tanpa gangguan, tentu membutuhkan perjalanan panjang dan tak ada henti bagian kedua. Sudah seperti drama televisi. Ah. Akhirnya ia meraih segelas anggur merah. Hange bicara, entah apa, tidak begitu mendengarkan. Levi terfokus melihat sosok Erwin; tinggi, tegap, penuh wibawa—terlebih dengan jas mahal yang pas di tubuh pria itu.

 _Haha_. Tentu saja, sebagai dosen di Fakultas Bahasa dan Sastra Jerman, Erwin Smith selalu, selalu penuh wibawa. Di luar apartemen mereka.

Kalau sudah di dalam apartemen … kumis dan janggut masih harus diingatkan Levi untuk cukuran. Tidur masih harus dibangunkan (padahal alarm dinyalakan, ya, ya, dinyalakan untuk dimatikan lantas diabaikan). Belum lagi kalau hari libur. Malas mandi. Tapi maunya dilayani, minta dibuatkan sarapan pagi, kopi dan koran berita harian paling mutakhir. Seperti mengurus bayi besar—sangat besar, setinggi 188 sentimeter dengan janggut mengotori dagu. Memikirkan hal itu entah kenapa membuat sudut bibir Levi berkedut.

"… sangat disayangkan pulang tanpa kenang-kenangan."

Uh-oh.

Hange adalah perempuan dengan otak super cerdas, dibumbui pemikiran-pemikiran aneh nyaris tak masuk akal, percobaan-percobaan mengerikan, racun arsenik dan sebagainya yang tidak Levi mengerti, dan, ya, sepertinya memang harus diulang sekali lagi—sekali lagi saja; agak sinting. Dan karena itulah Hange mengulang kembali kalimatnya tanpa perlu Levi pinta.

"Jadi, rasanya sayang kalau kau datang kemari cuma buat menghadiri pernikahanku."

"Memang. Sangat disayangkan dan sia-sia."

"Maksudku, Levi, kau harus berlibur! Nikmati waktu berhargamu di sini! Apa kau tidak bosan hanya mengunjungi Museumsinsel, Kurfürstendamm, dan Taman Zoologi?"

Levi berpikir. "Memangnya apa yang ada di Siberia?"

Hange tidak pernah kehabisan stok tertawa. Tawa kali ini jauh, jauh, jauh lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Apalagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Dan menyebut nama Tuhan.

"Kau selalu menghiburku, Levi! Tentu saja, Danau Baikal! Memangnya ada yang lebih menakjubkan daripada Danau Baikal? Kupikir kau melihatnya saat perjalanan menuju kemari."

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Itu karena kau tertidur begitu lelap. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Erwin menimpali, mendadak ada di belakangnya dengan sampanye di tangan.

"Cih."

Hange mengalihkan perhatian pada Erwin. Berkata perempuan itu, bahwa hari ini Erwin tampak lebih gagah dari biasanya—bahkan lebih gagah dan tampan dari Mike. Kali ini giliran Levi menyebut nama Tuhan. Astaga. Benar-benar perempuan ini. Hange tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan bergurau. Levi ingin menyumpal hidung besar perempuan itu dengan kumpulan kertas naskah novelnya yang gagal terbit. Sial. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya diingat.

Mike sibuk menyalami tamu-tamu. Hange terus tertawa. Levi menundukkan kepala.

"Kau mau istirahat?"

"Ya."

Erwin meminta Hange untuk menunjukkan letak kamar tamu. Levi berjalan ditemani Erwin. Ia lantas membaringkan diri. Rasa pusing masih berdenyut-denyut di kepalanya. Erwin terlihat khawatir.

"Sepertinya kau mabuk perjalanan."

"Jangan tertawa, Alis."

"Aku tidak tertawa."

"Aku mau teh hitam bikinanmu."

"Levi, kita sedang di Siberia."

"Apakah di Siberia tidak ada teh?"

"Akan kutanyakan pada Mike."

Erwin hendak pergi menemui Mike kalau saja Levi tidak menahan tangannya. Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya baik hari ini maupun kemarin, terasa begitu menyebalkan—mengesalkan! Levi mendadak merasa dirinya sungguh kekanakan karena melimpahkan kekesalannya pada Erwin. Ini tidak seperti Levi.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu selain teh?"

"Kau. Erwin. Kau."

"Aku?"

"Aku mau kau menemaniku ke Danau Baikal setelah acara pernikahan bodoh ini selesai."

Sebetulnya itulah yang ingin Erwin sampaikan pada Levi; _selepas ini, maukah kau berlibur sejenak di Danau Baikal? Kita bisa menikmati waktu yang tenang dan menyenangkan bersama. Siapa tahu kau mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis novelmu_.

Tapi Levi yang menawarkan diri ini tidak buruk juga. Terbilang unik.

.

* * *

Kereta api Trans Siberia membawa keduanya singgah di Danau Baikal.

Mendadak Erwin terkenang masa muda, masa-masa ketika pria itu masih memiliki gairah memuncak untuk menjelajahi setiap tempat di dunia (gairah yang kemudian semakin menurun karena profesinya sebagai dosen, juga karena pengaruh dari Levi yang berkata bahwa untuk menjelajahi dunia tidak perlu mendatangi langsung melainkan melalui buku-buku, membaca dan membaca).

Levi tidak mampu menahan rasa takjub yang kini memancar di wajahnya. Baikal—danau luas, dikelilingi gunung-gunung, airnya yang tawar sewarna biru langit. Merupakan danau terdalam dan paling tua di dunia, pernah masuk Situs Warisan Dunia UNESCO pada tahun 1996. Ia menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. Danau Baikal memang pantas menjadi salah-satu warisan dunia. Pemandangan alamnya masih murni, tak tersentuh tangan-tangan kotor manusia—atau belum. Walau ada beberapa resor yang dibangun tak jauh dari lokasi danau, namun tidak mengurangi kemurnian alamnya.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku waktu itu, Erwin."

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat."

"Sekarang sedang musim semi, airnya sebiru langit. Kalau musim dingin, danau bakal membeku dan memutih. Seperti di negeri dongeng."

"Aku mau melihat danaunya membeku."

"Nanti."

Levi memandang Erwin. "Ya, nanti."

"Kalau kau dan aku menikah di musim dingin—barangkali tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Hari pernikahan, hari natal, hari ulang tahun, di suatu tempat di Siberia, dekat dengan Danau Baikal. Lengkap."

"Kebahagiaan yang lengkap."

Erwin meraih tangan Levi, menggenggamnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Gagasan pernikahan?"

"Ya."

Levi membalas genggaman. "Sangat."

Baikal—Bai-Kul; danau kaya. Mata biru Siberia. Mutiara dari Siberia. Danau yang merefleksikan warna langit dengan sempurna. Danau yang membuat Levi melupakan segala kekesalannya serta perjalanan panjang yang menanti sehabis ini; pulang ke apartemen mereka, di sudut kota Berlin, membangun harapan, mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang lantas merealisasikan rencana untuk berlibur di Siberia saat musim dingin tiba.

Tidak hanya berlibur, bisa jadi.[]

* * *

 **10:15 PM – 7 January 2017**

 **Keterangan** :

[1] istilah berdogleg-dogleg terdapat dalam Jajak MD, _Keringat Tua Menetes di Jakarta_ (Jakarta: Balai Pustaka, 1978)

[2] Museumsinsel, Kurfürstendamm, dan Taman Zoologi merupakan tempat menarik di Berlin

[3] Danau Baikal dikenal sebagai Mata Biru Siberia

 **A/N:**

Ehe. Karena di manga-nya asin, jadi saya bikin yang manis-manis c": berkenan meninggalkan jejak, mungkin?


End file.
